Where Do Broken Hearts Go
by houndsofhotness
Summary: Emily Morgan is a stripper trying to make money to support her daughter. One night she ends up waking in a hospital meeting the man who safe her life. Would he be able to change her life around? Or will she be a stripper for the rest of her life? Roman Reigns/OC, and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Here's another new story I'm working on. Enjoy!

**Summary: Emily Morgan is a stripper trying to make money to support her daughter. One night she ends up waking in a hospital meeting the man who safe her life. Would he be able to change her life around? Or will she be a stripper for the rest of her life?**

Chapter One: My Hero

Emily Pov:

It was the middle of November. I'm I was starting my job. My job isn't something i'm proud of but I need the money and I have my daughter to look after. Hi my name is Emily Morgan and i'm a stripper.

"Emily, your almost on."

"I'm coming Paige." I yelled. Paige was my bestfriend. She is my roommate and always helps me with my daughter Katie.

"And now we have a special treat for all you gentleman out here tonight. Please welcome on new stripper, Sassy Emma." The music hit and I made my way to the stage. All the boys were whistling yelling take it off and show me your ass. I was feeling like I was a piece of dirt but I needed this job and the money. I slowly moved in a sexually way, feeling up my legs, my boobs. I danced to the rhyme of the music.

I started dancing very inappropriately. I started slowly taking my bra off. The whistles got even louder. I walk away towards the pole that was in front of me. I moved around it for a bit. Then I grab onto it and swing around it.

"Yeah Sassy Emma, your so hot baby."

"Shake those tits Emma."

I turn my head and my heart almost stop. I saw the most sexiest guy I have ever lay my eyes on. He look at me and smiled while I continued to dance. He moved closer and with his finger he told me to come to him. I got on my knees and crawl towards him. He slowly took a twenty dollar bill out of his pants and place it in my g-string. I blush hard and he smirk, walking away from the stage. I finish my dance, the song ended and everyone cheer.

"Give a round of applause to Sassy Emma." Everyone cheered and I walk back stage.

"You did fantastic out there Emily."

"Thanks Paige."

"Who was that guy out there that gave you the money?" she asked

"I'm not sure. I'm gonna go get this make-up and stuff off so I can go home and see Katie."

"Don't wait up for me. I have a date with Seth tonight."

"Okay, have fun and tell Seth I said hi."

"I will hun." Paige said and went on stage for her act. I made my way back to take off my make-up and to get dress. Suddenly I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said and watch my other good friend Nikki come inside.

"Hey Emily, these were sent in here for you."

"Oh god are they from Wade again?" I asked

"Don't know. Don't let Randy know though. He doesn't like it when other men hit on his girls."

"I won't. Thanks Nikki." I said and watch her leave and I look at the beautiful roses. There was a card with them and I opened it.

'I was sitting there and I just couldn't take my eyes off you. You were so beautiful dancing up there. I hope you like these flowers.'

"What in the world." I said. There was no name, just the card and flowers. I put the flowers on my vanity and heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Emily can I talk with you for a minute."

"Sure Randy."

"Are you gonna be able to be free Saturday for a double shift? I think you did a terrific job out there. What do you say?"

"Sure Randy I'd love too thanks. I'll see you on Wednesday okay."

"Okay have a great night." He said

"Oh wait Randy can you do another thing for me."

"Sure."

"I got these flowers. I don't know who there from but I think it was Wade again. Can you make sure he doesn't come here anymore? He's creeping me out."

"No problem Emily."

"Thanks." I said and walk outside and to my car. It was very cold out tonight. I knew I should have brought my jacket with me. As I got to my car I had this feeling someone was watching me. I look behind me but no one was there. I started walking again getting closer to my car. Suddenly I heard my name being called.

"Hey Emily." I sigh and turned around to face Wade.

"Wade I can't talk right now I gotta go home to my daughter."

"I'm pretty sure she's sleeping. Did you like the flowers I send you?" He asked and I froze.

"You send them? Wade you were told not to send anymore."

"Emily why can't you just give me a chance."

"I have to go Wade." I said and hurry to my car. I finally got there but it was too late and he grab me by the arm, "Wade let me go."

"You got me banned from the club Emily. Why?"

"Look I just thought it was best okay."

"For who? You know how much I love you and you do this to me." Wade yelled

"Please let go of me." He didn't listen to me and pinned me to my car, "Wade get off of me." Again he never listened and push his hand up my shirt, "Stop Wade, please." I cried. He placed one of his hands up my skirt, feeling my pussy, "Stop don't please."

"Shut the fuck up." He said and smack me across the face. He continued to feel my pussy. I felt tears strolling down my face. I tried to push him off of me but it was useless. So I decided to do the next I thought was best I yelled for help.

"Someone please help me."

"Emily shut the fuck up." He said and hit her again.

"Hey, get the fuck off of her." I heard someone yelled.

"Beat it bud this as nothing to do with you." He yelled. The gentleman grab Wade and punch him in the face.

"Oh my god my fucking nose you fucking prick." Wade yelled and attack the other guy. I just stood there and watch these two fight. Suddenly I saw Wade pull out a knife and ran to stop him from stabbing the other guy but Wade saw me coming and he grab me.

"Hey man let her go alright."

"Fuck you asshole. This was none of your business."

"Look just let her go okay. She didn't do anything wrong to you." I took a good look at this guy and realize it was the one that put the money in my g-string. He was gonna get hurt and I had to do something. I stepped on Wade foot making him scream.

"You stupid bitch." He said and he shoved me making me hit my head off my car and then it all went black.

* * *

><p>I heard people talking and beeping noises all around me. I didn't even know where I was. I opened my eyes to see this girl hovering over me.<p>

"Ah..."

"Oh my god i'm sorry Emily, I didn't mean to scare you."

"You are you?" I ask her

"I'm Tamina."

"Hi, do we know each other?"

"Not yet but we will."

"Tamina?"

"Yes."

"Don't mean to sound like a bitch but your looking at me weird and it's kind of creeping me out." I said. She started to laugh.

"Your so silly Emily."

"Um, thank you."

"Tamina would you please get away from my patient."

"I'm sorry I just wanted to talk to her."

"I'm sorry about my cousin."

"It's fine." I said

"Can you go home now and I'll talk with you later."

"Fine but you need to tell me everything later."

"Now Tamina."

"Okay, i'm going." she said and left.

"I'm really sorry about her."

"It's okay, she seems nice. So you're a doctor."

"Yes. You're probably wondering why your in a hospital."

"Yeah I am."

"You were attack last night."

"Wait last night? What time is it? What day is it?"

"Miss Morgan relax please."

"Wait how do you know my last name?"

"I needed to know some information on you. Lucky your friend was still there at the club last night. She had to cancel her date to take care of your daughter."

"My friend? Do you mean Paige?"

"Yes, she took care of your daughter while I took you to the hospital."

"Wait you brought me here?"

"Yeah you bump your head last night."

"Oh."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really."

"Well you were almost raped. I saw the guy on you and I pulled him off and.."

"Wait your the guy that saved me. You're the one who broke Wade nose."

"Um, is that a bad thing?"

"No it's a great thing." I said and laughed. He laugh with me.

"So how you feeling today, let's see shall we." he said and check her head, "Tell me if I hurt you okay."

"Okay." I said. I watch this man carefully as he look at my head. He was so beautiful. His hair was dark brown, long, like I thought that night at the club. I look him in the eyes, his sexy grey eyes. Damn this guy was like some sort of sex god or something. He was perfect, "Ow."

"Sorry. I think we might need to do another cat-scan just to be sure. I don't want you to get a concussion."

"Can't I just go home to my daughter?"

"Sorry but I think it's best to stay here for one more night."

"Okay. Thanks again by the way."

"For what?"

"For what? For saving my life. I own you."

"No you don't i'm just glad I was there to save you."

"Me too. I know you know my name but I might as well tell you again. I'm Emily Morgan." I said and he shook my hand.

"Hi Emily, I'm Roman Reigns."

"It's really nice to meet you Roman."

"You too. Now I'll let you get some sleep and I'll come check on you later." He said

"Okay and again thank you for what you did." I said

"Your welcome Emily." He said and left, leaving me to sleep and to dream about the cute doctor that saved me

* * *

><p>And That's The End Of That Chapter Folks.<p>

I hope you enjoy this chapter please R&R.

I'll try to write the next chapter soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter.

Chapter 2: Thank You

Emily Pov:

The next day I was lying in my hospital bed when I heard my daughter coming in.

"Mommy."

"Katie sweetie what are you doing here?"

"She wanted to see you." Paige said and pick her up, placing Katie on the bed.

"I miss you mommy. I wanted to see you."

"Oh I missed you too jellybean."

"Mommy call me jellybean." Katie said and giggled.

"Why is she always putting herself in danger for." I heard someone yell and realize it was my mother.

"Just relax Mary." I heard my father say and they walk inside my room.

"What are you two doing here." I asked

"What did you do now that landed you in the hospital?" Mary asked

"Nice to see you too Mom."

"Don't start Emily." She said, "So you gonna tell us what happen."

"Not in front of Katie."

"Oh we have visitors." Roman said as he walk inside.

"One hundred dollar guy." Paige said

"Hello again Paige."

"He's the man that saved Emily last night." Paige said

"You saved my daughter last night? From what?" Mary asked

"Paige can you take Katie downstairs to the playroom." Emily said

"Sure."

"But I wanna stay with you mommy." She said

"It's Katie right?" Roman asked. She nodded her head, "I have to make sure your mommy gets better so can you go play for a bit and when you come back I'll give you a lollipop. If that's okay with your mother."

"Can I have Lollipops mommy?" Katie asked

"Yes go with Paige, jellybean." Emily smiled. Paige and Katie left, leaving Roman to talk with Emily and her parents.

"So Dr. um, sorry what did you say your name was?" Jason asked

"It's Doctor Reigns, Mister Morgan." He said, "But you can call me Roman if you like."

"So doctor Reigns, mind telling me what happen to my daughter?" Mary asked

"She never told you?" he asked

"No, now someone better tell me." Mary said

"Mom, stop being rude." Emily said

"I think it's best your daughter tells you." Roman said

"Emily what happened." Jason asked

"I was attack at work. This guy wouldn't stop bugging me." she said

"Oh for god sake's Emily and you couldn't call us?" Mary asked

"I'm fine okay."

"That's not that point, I don't want you working there at that strip club anymore." Mary said

"Keep your voice down and i'm twenty four years old not two mother. I love my job and I need the money to help Katie have a good life."

"And you can have that life. You can work somewhere else." She said

"No mother. Now leave so I can be alone." Emily said. Mary didn't say anything else and left.

"I'll come bye tomorrow if that's okay." Jason said and kiss his daughter head.

"Sure dad." Emily said

"Thanks for taking care of her Roman." Jason said

"You're welcome sir." Roman said as Jason left.

"I'm really sorry about that." Emily said

"It's fine Miss. Morgan."

"You can call me Emily."

"How are you feeling today, Emily."

"I'm doing okay I guess."

"I'm gonna just look at your head for a second." He said and lean into her. Emily look up at him while he look at her, "Does where i'm touching you hurt?"

"No." she said. Roman stop touching her head and look into her eyes and smiled, "What?"

"You have pretty eyes?" He asked. Emily smiled and then blushed.

"Doctor Reigns on you hitting on your patient?"

"That's only cause I think she's beautiful." Roman said. They both stare at one another. He was about to say something when Paige came inside.

"I hope i'm not interrupting?" Paige asked

"Nope." Emily said and smiled at Paige.

"I'm gonna take Katie back home she's getting sleepy, plus she's asking for her lollipops." She said and Roman smiled.

"Yes, right here." he said and pulled them out of his pocket.

"She's gonna be happy now. I'll see you tomorrow Emily." She said and left.

"You're friend seems really nice." He said

"Yeah she's awesome." Emily said

"Well I have to go for lunch." He said and paused for a second, "Would you like to join me."

"Am I okay to walk."

"I'm sure you'll be fine but if you do feel dizzy don't worry I won't let you fall and stuff." Roman said. Emily smiled and got out of the bed, "Wait let me help you." He said and grab her hand.

"Thank you." she said, "Just let me grab my robe there. I really don't wanna walk around with just this gown on."

"Why? Afraid someone is gonna see that cute bum of yours?"

"Ha, ha very funny." Emily said and grab her robe.

"Come on let's grab some food."

"Yeah cause hospital food sounds great." Emily said

"Oh it's not that bad." Roman said.

"Well I can honestly say that sandwich was alright." Emily said as they both walk into her room.

"Told you it wasn't all bad."

"Yeah, yeah." She said and sat down on her bed.

"Can I ask you a question?" Roman asked

"You can ask me anything." she said

"Why not listen to your mom. I mean it is a pretty bad job you got."

"I know but it's what I want right now. I love dancing and it's what i'm gonna do."

"Still I don't wanna see you get hurt again." Roman said

"I'm glad you were there to protect me, but I can't always be protected." she said

"How long have you been working there?" He asked

"Three years now. I was a waitress first before I was a dancer. What about you? How long have you been a doctor?"

"Only for two years." Roman said.

"Do you have kids Roman." She asked

"No I don't. I would love too someday though. I love kids." he said.

"Yeah kids are great." Emily said,

"Well I have other patients to attend to."

"Okay."

"I'll see you later." He said and was about to leave when she call him.

"Roman, I saw the way you watch me dance." She said. He turn around and look at her.

"What do you mean."

"Twenty dollar guy. I remember."

"Oh yeah right about that, my friends drag me and I didn't..."

"What did you think." She said and he look at her with a frown

"Think of what?" He asked

"Of my dancing." she asked. Roman smiled and walk back towards her.

"You look very sexy up there." Roman said and kiss her on the cheek, making Emily blush, "I'll talk to you later beautiful." He said and left her room. 'Holy shit Emily what have you got yourself into.'

Later on Emily was talking with Paige on the phone and she was not happy.

"What he can't do this to me."

"I'm sorry Emily." Paige said

"Where's Katie."

"She's with your parents for now." Paige said

"God how can he do this to me."

"Is everything okay in here?" Roman asked and walk inside.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to be loud."

"It's fine, what's going on?" He asked

"I'll let you go for now. Call me later." Paige said

"I will bye Paige." I said and hung up, "It's my ex, he wants to take me to court."

"What for?" He asked

"He wants full custody of Katie." Emily said and began to cry.

"Hey everything is gonna be okay." He said and hold her.

"I can't lose her Roman." She said

"You won't I promise." he said

"There's something else. My landlord is kicking me out. I have no home anymore. I got sixty days to get my stuff out."

"Hey I will help you out."

"I would stay with my dad but his place is to small and I would go to my mother but she's just a pain sometimes. Look I know i'm not suppose to leave here till tomorrow but I need to see my daughter."

"Emily you have a concussion, you might hurt yourself."

"I don't care Roman I need to be with Katie."

"I have an idea if you want to hear it."

"What's the idea?"

"I'll let you leave here today if you promise me something."

"I promise."

"I want you and Katie to come stay with me at my place."

"What? Are you serious?" Emily asked

"Just until you find another house for you and Katie to live in."

"Are you sure I mean us girls are a handful." Emily said and Roman laugh.

"I'm sure I can manage the both of you. So what do you say, will you and Katie move in with me?"

"Yes of course." Emily said and hug him, "Thank you Roman."

"Your welcome Emily."

That's the end of that chapter. R&R please

Sorry that this chapter is short!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter.

And thank you to everyone reading this.

Chapter 3: I'm dating a doctor 

Emily was finally getting out today so Roman decided to drive her and Katie over to her house to grab her stuff.

"Here we are." Emily said as Roman pulled over.

"Yes mommy were finally home."

"Jellybean, mommy already explain were not staying here anymore. We're gonna live with Roman for awhile."

"Is that your landlord." Roman asked

"Yeah." she said

"Come on were gonna go talk to him." Roman said and got out of the car, helping Emily and Katie out.

"Well, well, well it's the stripper and let me guess this is you're pimp." the landlord said, pointing to Roman

"Hey watch what your saying around my kid." Emily said

"I need your stuff out of her fast Emily."

"You have no right to kick her out." Roman asked

"Roman it's okay."

"No it's not."

"Grab you're stuff, and be gone by Thursday, Miss Morgan." He said and left.

"What is wrong with that guy." Roman said

"Hey it's fine, i'm glad i'm leaving anyways, this place is a dump." Emily said as her, Katie and Roman walk inside.

"Okay so we better start packing." Roman, "What do you want me to pack?"

"Um, oh there's some clothes and Katie toys in that closet over there." Emily pointed. Roman walk over and opened the door.

"Mommy can I help him pack?" Katie asked

"Sure sweetie, go ahead." she said and watch Katie run over to him.

"Mommy said I can help you pack."

"She did. Why thank you Katie, or can I can you jellybean as well."

"Only mommy cause me Jellybean but you can call me another thing I like."

"What that's?"

"Katie, cause that's my name." she said and made Roman laugh.

"Okay Katie, let's put some of your toys into a box." He said. Emily watch as they pack some stuff. She couldn't believe how much Katie loved Roman. She was giggling and smiling.

"Mommy, guess what I told Roman."

"What's that Jellybean?"

"He ask me where I got my scar from on my hand and I told him I fell off the swing at the park and that I was crying and you kissed it better and took me to the hospital and then I got a ice cream for being a good girl."

"Tell him what happen the next day though Jellybean."

"Do I have too Mommy."

"No not if you don't want too." Emily said.

"I didn't wanna go to the park." Katie said

"Why not?" He asked

"Cause I was afraid of the swings."

"She hasn't gone back on them till that day. It really scare her."

"Do you miss the swings?"

"Yes."

"How about I help you get back on those swings."

"That's okay Roman i'm alright to not going on them." Katie said. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Anyone home?" Paige asked and walk inside.

"Paige." Katie yelled and ran to her.

"How's my favorite girl in the whole wide world doing?"

"I'm great, i'm helping Roman pack mommy and my stuff."

"Roman?"

"Hello again." He said and waved at her.

"Oh hi nice to see you again."

"You too." He said

"I was hoping I can take this little bundle of joy to my place for the night if it's okay."

"Please mommy."

"Sure Jellybean, go with Paige and grab a few things."

"Yeah, fun time with Paige." Katie said and ran upstairs.

"No running Katie." She yelled

"I'll go get her." Paige said and went upstairs leaving Emily and Roman alone.

"She's a great kid Emily."

"Thanks."

"So these boxes are finish, anything else you want me to pack?"

"Um, wanna help me with these?" Emily asked

"Sure." he said and sat beside her, "Wow!"

"What?"

"Is that you?" He asked, looking at a picture of me at a party with my friends.

"Yes that's me."

"You look very sexy here." He said and Emily cheeks went red.

"Seriously? I'm only wearing a pair of denim jeans and a blue halter top."

"Like I said, very sexy." He said

"Thanks." she said and look through an album, "Oh my god."

"Whose that?" He asked

"It's no one." she said and close the album.

"That was you wasn't it."

"No."

"Emily let me see." he said

"No way." She said. Suddenly Roman started tickling her, "Roman...Don't, Stop."

"Let me see the album then." he said

"No." she said. He kept tickling her, "Stop, stop..."

"Can I see it then."

"Fine." she said and showed him the picture.

"Wow. Your hair it's.."

"I know, I know. I wanted to dye my hair for the first time. My mom did it wrong and it turn Orange."

"It's very bright." He said and laugh.

"Yeah, yeah." She said and push him playfully.

"Well I still think you look beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Really?" she asked. He nodded, "Thank you Roman." He smiled and placed a hand on her cheek, and rub it. We both kept staring at each other, both of them very close to each other

"Emily..." he said and was leaning into her. 'Oh my god he's gonna kiss you Emily.'

"Am I interrupting something." Paige asked. Roman and Emily look over and saw Paige standing there with Katie.

"Paige is mommy playing house with Roman?"

"No their playing a tickle game, right mommy."

"Yes right." Emily said and moved off the couch.

"Well were off, behave you two while were gone." Paige said

"Ha, Ha." Emily said, "Bye Jellybean, have fun with Paige."

"I will mommy."

"Don't let Seth tell you those jokes anymore either."

"I won't mommy." Katie said

"Okay let's go munchkin." Paige said

"Bye Mommy."

"Have fun Jellybean." Emily said and watch them leave.

"Well I think we're done packing. Let's say we get out of here, okay?" Roman asked

"Sounds good to me." Emily said. They grab some bags and got into his car and drove to his place. Once they arrived, Emily got out and her eyes widen. His building was tall.

"Do you live right at the top." Emily said

"Yes don't worry there's an elevator in the building. We don't have to take the stairs."

"Oh thank god." she said, making Roman laugh. They got into the elevator, "There's 30 floors?"

"Yes."

"That's too high. I don't think I'm gonna be able to sit out on the balcony."

"You'll be fine it's not that high." he said as they finally reach the top and got out of the elevator, "Follow me." as they walk down the hall.

"It seems quite here."

"It always is." he said, "Here we our, your new home." he said and walk inside. Emily walked inside and her breath was taking away.

"You live here? This place is beautiful Roman."

"Thanks. Come i'll give you a tour." he said and took her hand, "This is the living room, I let my mom design this part of the house cause i'm not really into the whole decorating stuff if you know what I mean."

"I love the couches their stunning." Emily said

"Thanks but again you have to thank my mom. This is the kitchen, one of my favorite places in this home."

"You love too cook?"

"Yup."

"Me too."

"Well were gonna have to cook ourselves something one day."

"I'd like that." she said

"This is one of the bathrooms the other one is down the hall by your room." he said and walk down the hall, "This is where Katie will sleep." he said and walk into the room. Emily walk around and notice a basket filled with lollipops in the middle of the room. Emily smiled and look at him.

"Hey you know kids love their candy." he said

"Let's see the next room." she said and grab his hand. They walk down the hall to her room.

"Here's your room." he said and they walk in. She look around with a smile on her face.

"Wow."

"You like it?" he asked

"I love it thank you Roman." She said and hug him.

"Your welcome." he said

"So do I get to see your room?" she asked. Roman smiled nervously.

"Yes, come on." he said and went to his room. He opened his door and walk inside. She look around and smiled again.

"Wow." She said and look at his paintings on his wall, "Why do you have a huge painting of you're cousin on your wall."

"Don't ask."

"Tell me please." She said and pouted. Roman look at her and smiled.

"My cousin brought it for me."

"Come on explain."

"It was a birthday gift. I didn't want it on my wall. She said if it wasn't on my wall when she comes to visit she'll be very upset."

"Tamina, right? The one I met at the hospital."

"Yes that would be my crazy cousin." he said

"She seems nice."

"Do you have any cousins?" He asked

"No and I don't have siblings either."

"I have a brother." He said

"That must be fun."

"Not really." He said and laugh. Emily smiled and saw his music collection.

"Wow, you must love music." she said, "May I look at your collection?"

"Sure." he said.

"Holy shit you love One Direction."

"What? Oh I'm gonna kill Tamina."

"You love boy bands." Emily said and laugh.

"She put that there I swear." He said

"Whatever you say Roman." She said and giggled.

"I have one more room to show you." he said and grab her hand. They went out of his apartment and went to another floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked

"I wanna show you something it's on the other floor."

"I thought there was only thirty floors."

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked when he stop at a door.

"Yes." she said. He smiled and walk into the room. This room was huge. It had a lot of mirrors and in the center their was a piano.

"Where are we?" she asked

"Music room." he said and sat down at the piano.

"You play." She asked and sat beside him.

"When I can." He said, "Any requests."

"Play me whatever you like." she said and suddenly she laugh.

"Twinkle little star, really?" Emily asked

"Hey that's all I can play." He said and laugh. They both stared at one another, not taking their eyes off each other. Roman raise his hand and touch Emily cheek.

"You're so beautiful." he said and leaned into her making his forehead touch hers, "Emily, I wanna kiss you so bad but I feel like if I do, i'm gonna scare you away and..."

"Roman just kiss me already." she said. He smiled and lick his lips with anticipation. Their lips were so close to together, making both of them hungry for that first kiss. Suddenly Roman cell rang.

"Oh man..."

"Don't get it." She said

"It might be the hospital." he said and answer it, "Hello? Yes i'm free. Okay i'll be there." Roman said

"You have to go?" she asked

"Yes i'm sorry."

"It's okay, you're job is important." she said

"Yeah but so are you." he said, "Look I won't take long tonight and it's only four in the afternoon. We can have dinner here, just you and me. What do you say?" he asked

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Emily asked

"Um, I believe I am." he said

"Then yes I will have dinner with you."

"Great. Well I better get going are you gonna stay here?"

"Um, yeah I wanna unpack some stuff." she said

"Okay i'll see you later tonight. Oh and Emily."

"Yeah."

"You better be prepare for that kiss." He said and left, leaving Emily smiling.

* * *

><p>"You two are having a date tonight?"<p>

"Yes, I've never had a date in along time Paige."

"Okay don't panic. Just wear something nice, do you're hair up, put some make-up on but not to much, wear heels and you're good to go."

"It's not that easy Paige I mean this is a big deal to me."

"You really like this guy don't you." Paige said

"Yes I like him."

"He is hot." She said

"I know."

"Look you'll be fine and if you two do fuck I wanna hear about it."

"Paige were not gonna have sex and watch your mouth girl, Katie is with you."

"Sorry." She said

"Give Katie kisses for me and tell her I love her."

"I will and have fun." Paige said and hung up the phone. Emily paced the room and look for an outfit.

"Oh my god you have to be kidding me. I don't know what to wear." Emily said. Suddenly she heard the door opened and Roman walk inside. She quickly came out of her bedroom and saw him.

"Hey." he said and close the door.

"Hi, how was the hospital?" she asked

"It was fine. I met this cute little girl today. She broke her toe." he said. Suddenly he saw that Emily was acting weird, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah i'm fine."

"What's wrong?" he asked

"I don't know what to wear for our date."

"What your wearing now is perfect." Roman said and headed to the kitchen, "So I was thinking that maybe we can eat some lasagna or some pasta what do think?" he asked. He turned around and saw that Emily was standing there looking at him, "You okay ." he asked. She smiled and walk towards him.

"When you were there at the club and you saw me for the first time what did you think?"

"I thought my god she is beautiful. That I had to get to know you and I didn't want any other guy to be with you but me. I don't care that your a stripper I just wanted to get to know the real you and I have so far and I think your wonderful." he said. Emily started to tear up. She never heard a man tell her how they felt about her before. Suddenly she wrap her arms around his neck.

"Kiss me." she said. Roman smiled and place his lips onto hers. Their first kiss was magically. she moved her hands through his hair. That made him moan.

"Emily..."

"Shh, just keep kissing me." She said. Roman push into the kiss harder with passion. Suddenly Roman lift Emily up and carry her to his bedroom. He place her on the floor and stare at her. He kiss her neck. She can't believe this was happening. She wanted this man so badly. She wanted to feel his lips all over her body. She wanted to make love to this man.

"Emily wait." He said and pulled away from her.

"What is it?" she asked

"I can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I'm not saying I don't wanna do this with you cause believe me I do."

"Then what's the problem?" she asked

"I want our first time to be perfect." he said and she sigh. She knew that he was right.

"You're right, we shouldn't do something that we might regret."

"I'll never regret anything I do with you." he said and kiss her on the lips.

"What about the kiss?"

"Baby that's one kiss i'd never regret." he said

"So we still gonna eat or what?" she asked

"Yes, come on we'll watch a movie tonight as well."

"Okay, I get to pick the movie." she said

"Sure."

"By the way did you call me baby?"

"Oh yeah sorry I didn't mean for it to..."

"It's fine, I kinda like it, hot stuff." she said and smack his ass. Roman eyes wide with shock and Emily giggled.

"Oh you think that's funny? Prepare to be tickled." Roman said

"No way." She said and ran.

"Oh you better run." he said and chase after her.

* * *

><p>What do you think?<p>

R&R Please!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's the next chapter.

And thank you to everyone reading this.

Chapter 4: Finally Getting Some

"Thank you for watching her again." Emily said

"It's no problem at all Emily. Besides I want you to have some fun tonight." Paige said

"Thanks Paige. Listen give Katie hugs and kisses for me."

"I will, have a good time tonight." she said

"Thanks, i'll try." she said and hung up. Emily looked at the clock and it was six o'clock. Realizing Roman would be home soon. She rush into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She decided to put on this cute little red dress, Roman favorite color and her flats. Once she was finish she headed downstairs adn started dinner. Emily heard the front door opened and smiled, knowing her man was home.

"Wow something smells really good in here." He said and stop in his tracks when he saw me, "Is that a new dress."

"No I had this for awhile now. Do you like it."

"I love it. You look beautiful." He said

"How was your day." she asked

"Long but better now that i'm here with you." he said and wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her into a hug, "You smell really good."

"Thanks."

"I'm just gonna grab a quick shower okay."

"Okay." she said and watch him walk away. She place some plates and forks on the table and decided to put some music on. Roman finally came downstairs and he kiss her cheek.

"So who has Katie tonight."

"She's with Paige tonight." she said, taking the food out, "I really hope your like pasta." She said and place it on the kitchen table. They sat down and Roman stomach growl.

"Someone's hungry." she said and giggled. Roman smiled and took a bite.

"Oh my god Emily." he said and moaned.

"I take it you love it."

"This is fantastic Emily."

"Thanks." she said and took a bite as well.

"Hey I was thinking after dinner maybe we can snuggle and watch a movie."

"Sure I'd love that." she said

"Any movie you wanna see?" he asked

"We can watch anything." She said

"Cool." he said. Emily smiled, getting up and putting her dish in the sink. Roman followed and did the same thing. Emily walk over to the radio to turn it off but Roman stop her. He grab her hand and pulled her to the middle of the floor.

"What are you doing?" she asked

"Dance with me." he said. Emily smiled and wrap her hands around his neck and he place his around her waist. They started swaying to the music. Their foreheads leaning against one another, both staring each other in the eyes. Emily started to giggled as Roman hands were on her ass. Roman smiled and kiss her neck again. Her hands suddenly moved into his hair and she moan when he suck on her neck, "Oh God..."

"Emily..."

"Just shut up and kiss me." she said and pulled him towards her lips. Both of their lips touch and in that very moment they knew what was gonna happen. Emily felt being pick up by Roman, his hands on her ass as he carry her down to the hallway towards his room. She smiled, wrapping her legs around his waist. When they enter his room he shut the door behind them, turned them around and push her against the door, having his way with her. Emily felt his hands go underneath her dress and he growl.

"What's wrong?" she asked

"You're not wearing any panties? Have you been like that all night?"

"Yes." she said and blushed.

"Damn that's so sexy." he said and moved his hands back under her dress. She felt him play with her pussy, rubbing, and suddenly placing a finger inside of her.

"Oh fuck..." She yelled as he plunge his finger inside of her again, "Oh God..." she moaned, "Roman..."

"What baby? Tell me what you want."

"I need you inside me now." she said

"Patience baby, I wanna do something first." he said as he place her on his bed and took off her dress. She was completely naked in front of him, "God your beautiful." he said and strip down naked himself. He got on top of her and started kissing her breasts, sucking on her nibbles.

"Holy fuck..." Emily yelled. Roman moved his way down to her stomach leaving little kisses. She suddenly felt him move to her thigh and suddenly she felt his tongue lick her pussy, "Oh My Fucking God." she yelled. Emily grab a hold of the headboard behind her as his tongue lick ever inch of her pussy.

"God you taste amazing Emily." he said and started licking her again. Her hands suddenly found their way to Roman head, running her fingers through his hair. He lick and suck. God it felt amazing.

"I need you inside of me." she said. He reach over and grab a condom from his night stand. He rip the package open and place the condom on his cock. Roman pulled her towards him, raise her legs over his shoulders and thrust deep inside of her.

"Oh god Roman."she yelled. The feeling of his cock inside of her was sensational. They were both wet, their bodies press together and every single moment of this was amazing. Roman continued to thrust in and out of her, her legs still over his shoulders.

"God Emily your so tight baby, you feel so fucking good." she heard him say as he kept fucking her hard. He flip her over on her hands and knees and shoved his cock deep inside her, "Ah." she screamed and grip the pillows in front of her.

"Yes, baby, yes..." Roman screamed. His hands were on her hips thrusting in and out. God this was fucking amazing. She never imagine sex with Roman would be this fucking amazing.

"Oh fuck please don't stop." She yelled. He thrust into her harder.

"I'm gonna cum baby." He said

"No wait don't cum yet, I wanna get on top of you." she said

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." she said. He took his cock out of her and lay down on the bed. Emily climbed on top of him and slowly shoved his cock inside of her.

"Emily..." He moaned and she smirk, moving up and down as fast as she can.

"Does that feel good baby?" she asked, thrusting in and out of him

"Yes. Fuck yes." he yelled. Listening to him moaning and panting underneath me was such a turn on. Emily moved faster, her hands on his chest, his hands on gripping her ass.

"You feel so good..." he said and Emily knew right there that she was about to come.

"I'm gonna cum Roman."

"Cum baby, let me feel your cum all over my cock baby." she heard him say and she let her body lose all control and cum hard.

"Holy fuck..." He said and cum hard. Emily collapsed on top of him, both trying to catch their breathes. She rolled off of him and she heard him groaned

"What's wrong?"

"Why did you get off of me?" he asked and she giggled

"Sorry, at least i'm still beside you." she said and rolled over to face him. Roman did the same thing and look at her.

"That's true." he said and smiled, leaning in and kissed her, "So was it good?" he asked

"It was amazing." she said and smiled.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything." she said

"Are you sore at all?"

"No why?"

"Well I was wondering if you wanna go for round two?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, on one condition." she said

"What's that?"

"We do it in the shower." she said. Roman moaned, as she got out of bed and ran to the bathroom, with Roman chasing after her.

* * *

><p>Roman Pov:<p>

My date with Emily last night was amazing. I looked over towards my clock and saw that it was eight thirty in the morning then I looked down at the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my entire life. Emily was laying in my arms, peacefully sleeping. I smiled and kiss her bare shoulder. She suddenly yawned and stretched turning around, and opening her eyes.

"Hey beautiful." I said.

"Hey yourself handsome." she said and kissed me.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great." she said.

"That's good to know. So I was thinking since I have the most beautiful woman here with me maybe she'd be happy with me cooking her breakfast?"

"I'd love that Roman."

"What does my girl want.?" I asked.

"French Toast please."

"Right away." I said and got out of bed naked. I grab some boxers and put them on.

"Roman."

"Yeah babe."

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure."

"Don't put a shirt on. I wanna stare at that chest while you cook me breakfast."

"Anything for you." I smiled and walk downstairs. I started right away on breakfast. It was not long for Emily to walk into the kitchen.

"Hey hot stuff." I heard her said. I turned around and saw her only in one of my t-shirts. Damn this woman is so gonna be the death of me.

"Emily are you wearing underwear under those." I asked. I watch as she slowly lift my shirt up revealing her pussy. "Baby do you have any idea what you do to me?" I asked. She smiled and walk towards me and pushed me up against the counter.

"Roman I want you to fuck me here, right now." I heard her say and my eyes widen.

"What about the food?"

"That can wait." she said and took off my shirt she was wearing. Once again she was naked in front of me.

"Baby, you don't even have to ask me twice." I said, picking her up and having my way with her once again on our counter.

* * *

><p>"Well that was..."<p>

"So hot." I said and she giggled

"Do you still want to have breakfast." she said

"Yeah if it's you i'm eating."

"Naughty boy." she said and smiled, "So when are we gonna have our next date."

"Whenever is fine, just as long as I can get you in my bed again." I said

"Is that so?" She asked

"Yes."

"Well in that case I have a surprise for you that you will sure enjoy."

"Really? Am I allow to have a hint?"

"Nope, your gonna have to wait." she said. Suddenly I heard the doorbell rang, "Oh my god what time is it?" she asked

"It's noon now why?"

"Shoot go put clothes on it's Paige and Katie."

"Emily, it's Paige open the door sleeping beauty." she said. I ran to my room to put clothes. I heard Emily open the door and was talking with Paige and Katie

"Mommy." Katie yelled

"Hey jellybean."

"I had so much fun with Paige

"I'm glad you did sweetie." she said. I finally came into the living room and greeted everyone

"Well there's my favorite kid in the whole wide world."

"Roman!" Katie yelled and ran to hug me

"Hey kiddo, did you have fun with Paige."

"It was awesome, Seth made me a kite and I play with it at the park."

"That's neat kiddo."

"I also drew another picture for you." she said and grab it out of her bag. She handed to me, "It's a picture of you as a doctor." she said and I smiled.

"Thanks Katie, I'm gonna hang it on my fridge." I said and suddenly I heard Emily talking with Paige.

"So how did it go last night?" Paige asked

"I'm not discussing that with you, especially with Katie here."

"So you two had sex then." Paige said

"Paige."

"What's sex mommy?" Katie asked

"Six honey, you know the number." Emily said and I laugh.

"Well I have to head out, we will talk later." Paige said and hug Katie, "Bye princess."

"Bye Paige."

"See you later Roman." Paige said

"Bye." I said and watch her leave.

"I'm afraid I have to go as well beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but I promise that our next date will be ten times better than our first."

"Oh it will for sure."

"You seriously ain't gonna tell me what my surprise is?"

"Nope sorry handsome."

"Katie i'll see you later Kiddo."

"Do you have to go?"

"I'm afraid. Listen I'm not working on Sunday, how about me, you and your mommy go to the zoo."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Yes." she scream and hug me.

"Okay I'll talk to you two later." I said and kiss Emily on the lips. I heard Katie giggled and we both laughed.

"Bye."

"Bye." I said and walk out the door to another hard night at the hospital.

* * *

><p>Well that's the end of that chapter. What did you all think?<p>

What do you think Emily surprise is for Roman?

R&R please

I'll try to get the next chapter up soon.

Also sorry if this chapter seems short!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter.

And thank you to everyone reading this.

Chapter 5: Let's Play

Emily Pov:

"Oh my god are you serious."

"Yes I`m serious, it`s in the bedroom now." I said and heard Paige laughing loud on the phone.

"You do realize he might have a heart attack when he sees it right."

"I just hope he likes this surprise. He has been bugging me all day about it."

"He will, if he doesn't then he must be gay." She said and chuckles.

"Oh believe me he's not gay." I said. "Look I gotta get ready so I will talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay babes, have fun."

"I will thanks Paige."

"Bye girl." She said and hung up. I hung my phone up also and was getting dinner ready when the doorbell rang.

"Momma door." Katie yelled. I laugh and answer it knowing it was my parents.

"You found the place." I said

"It was hard at first and we had a hard time finding parking." Jason said

"Who cares about that where is my granddaughter."

"Grandma, Grandpa." Katie yelled and ran into their arms.

"Hello my precious girl." Mary said

"Grandma, I got another lollipop from Roman today."

"Roman." Mary asked

"Yes that doctor that help mommy."

"Oh, you still see him as your doctor."

"Um..."

"No mommy is dating Roman and were living here."

"What?" Mary yelled as I cringed.

"Um, Katie let`s go pack a bag so you can have a sleepover with Grandma and Grandpa."

"Okay." Katie said and went upstairs with Jason.

"When were you gonna tell me about you and Roman."

"Um, never."

"Emily don't get smart and what is this about you living here now."

"My landlord kick us out and Roman was nice enough to help. We're only staying here until I can find another place."

"Don't you think this is to soon to move in with a guy you only met." She said

"No I don't think that at all. Look no one knows about us and we like to keep it like that for awhile."

"That is besides the point, I should know when my daughter is seeing someone or living with them."

"I know you do but this relationship is still new for us both." I said and suddenly Roman walk inside. Oh this is gonna be bad I just know it.

"Emily." He yelled

"In here Roman." I said and watch as he enter the living room.

"Oh I didn't know you were gonna have company. Hello again Mrs. Morgan."

"Hello Roman and please call me Mary."

"Okay." He said

"So my parents are here to take Katie for a sleepover."

"Oh well she must be excited for that." He said and kiss her on the forehead.

"So it is true?" I heard my mother asked.

"Is what true Miss Morgan? I mean Mary."

"That your dating my daughter.?"

"Oh um." He said and blush. He freaking blush.

"Mom stop please, look I already told you we are."

"You told her?" He asked

"Well not exactly, Katie kinda said it out loud. Plus she said we're living together." I said

"Roman." Katie yelled and ran into his arms. He smiled and pick her up

"Well hello there kiddo." He said

"I made you another picture today."

"You did? What did you make me."

"See, it`s you in your doctor`s clothes."

"Well it sure is, that`s a lovely picture thank you." He said and hug her. I look over at my parents, Jason smiling at Roman and Katie well my mother just froze in her spot.

"Mom, you okay?" I asked

"Yes. Jason we should get going." She said

"Okay dear, come on Katie." he said. Edward put her down and Katie hug me.

"I will miss you Mommy."

"I will miss you too Jelly Bean." I said and watch as she left with my parents. I shut the door and sigh.

"You okay beautiful." Roman said and I smiled and stroke his face with my hand.

"I'm just glad your here." I said

"Are you okay?" He asked

"My mom seem upset I didn't tell her about us."

"I`m sorry."

"Let's just enjoy being here alone together okay. Come I made dinner." I said and grab his hand and lead him into the kitchen.

"It sure smells wonderful in here."

"I`m making your favorite. Lasagna."

"You`re amazing you know that."

"Yeah I know." I said and laugh placing a slice of Lasagna on his plate. I watch as he took a bite of his food and moan.

"My God baby this is fucking good."

"Really?" I asked and pour him some wine.

"Yes, it`s delicious." He said

"Thank you." I said and place a slice on my plate and pour some wine.

"So I still get my surprise right?"

"You keep asking me and you won't."

"Okay, Okay." He said and laugh.

"Now eat up or you will not get dessert."

"Are you gonna be dessert?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows. And I laugh.

"You just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>"Do you mind telling me why I have to be blindfold?"<p>

"Because if you aren't blindfold then you will see your surprise." I said and giggled, "Okay watch your step, now sit." I said as he sat down. I grab two more blindfolds and tied his arms to the chair he was sitting on.

"Emily what are you doing?"

"Shh, relax baby." I said and kiss his lips lightly as he moan. I took off my robe and moved back to Roman.

"Baby come on let me see you." He said. I smiled and took the blindfold off his eyes. He smiled at me then look down at me and groans, "What are you wearing?" He asked.

"You like it? I got it from Victoria Secret." I said and twirl around for him. His eyes moved over behind me and he curse.

"Is that a stripper pole behind you." He said.

"Yes it is. I ask my friends to install in here today." I said and went to the music player and press play, suddenly Nine Inch Nails was blaring through the room. I started moving towards the pole and dance around it as the first lyrics to the music started playing out:

**You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you**

** You let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you**

I started grinding against the pole keeping my eyes on Roman, taking my bra off and throwing it at him. He chuckles and kept watching me. I jump on the pole and swing around on it, then grinding on it again. I moved one of my hands on my breasts as I dance some more, then I lean gently on the pole taking my panties off and chuck them at him. I moved my hands down between my legs and I heard Roman curse. I look up at him and moved towards him.

**Help me I broke apart my insides, help me I've got no soul to sell**

**Help me the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself**

"I need to touch you Emily, please." He begged. I smiled and untied his hands. I squeal as he lifted me up and place me on the bed, as he strip his clothes off and grabs a condom putting it on.

**I want to fuck you like an animal**

**I want to feel you from the inside**

"Oh I`m gonna fuck you like an animal that`s for sure, Miss. Morgan." He said and turn me over on my knees and thrust deep into my pussy.

"Oh God Yes Roman." I scream loud as he grip my hips thrusting faster.

"God you are such a bad girl. The way you were stripping for me was so hot." He said and spank my ass as I moaned, "My girl loves being spank." He said and spank me again as he thrust harder.

"Oh God don`t stop fucking me baby."

"Fuck your so wet Emily." He said and kept thrusting harder and faster inside me as I grip the headboard. I can feel I was almost about to cum.

"Fuck Emily." He said, slamming his cock inside me.

"Roman." I said and cried out

"That`s it baby feel it, cum for me, cum hard on my cock." He said. I scream so loud, cumming so fucking hard on his cock.

"Oh God Roman" I scream out loud.

"Emily." He moan loud and cums hard as well and suddenly crashes down on the bed with me. We both lay there as we catch our breaths.

"My god that was... I don`t have the words." I said and giggle. Roman chuckles beside me and kisses my forehead.

"It was incredible." He said

"Yeah." I said and snuggled against him. Right there and then I knew I never wanted to let go of him ever. I knew he was it for me. I look over at him and saw him smiling at me.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing, it`s just your so beautiful." He said and kiss me, "I`m gonna go for a shower, you wanna join me?"

"Sure I will be there in a minute."

"Okay hurry though." He said and walk into the bathroom butt naked. I watch as he walk into the bathroom and I realize I'm falling in love with Roman.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so sorry that this seems short I will try to write the next chapter longer!<strong>


End file.
